Together, forever, as we are one
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: Part 3 of When the World Stopped and Time Began. A universe where Rickard has greensight. Brandon/Barbrey, Ashara/Eddard, Arthur/Lyanna, Benjen/Obara Part two of 'When the world stopped and time began'


When he has passed ten summers, Rickard Stark goes to his father with a tale of a frightful dream. In some universes, Edwyle dismisses his sons' concerns and the Game of Thrones is played and a Song of Ice and Fire is sung. In this one universe, Edwyle sends his son to be fostered at Greywater Watch.

It changes everything.

Rowyn Reed studied his foster brother carefully. Rickard had been praying to the Heart Tree about his decisions since they were young boys. Now his oldest friend and confidant was struggling in his heart with the decisions to be made for Winterfell and the Starks.

He is doing well, though. Not long after he had taken up the seat, he had ordered his men at arms to expand, to don grey cloaks and certain appointed captains to be given direwolf daggers. The Greycloaks keep order in the North, sworn swords of Rickard one and all.

And this pattern held all the years Rowyn knew Rickard. After Brandon, Eddard, Lyanna and Benjen were all born, being reared at Winterfell, he went South and brought back the Sword of the Morning to command the Greycloaks. Later, after Lyanna had been sent to foster with Maege Mormont, Jaime Lannister was sent for, to be trained by Arthur.

Brandon falls in love with Barbrey Ryswell, and after much consideration, Rickard permits a betrothal only after Barbrey agrees to serve Lyanna as something like her Hand.

After all, with Lyarra gone, Lyanna rules the women of the North. She commands his men at need, and it is enough, he hopes. To persuade her to wait for the Sword of the Morning.

It is enough for Arthur to wait, he can see. He eyes the commanding Lyanna, Barbrey at her elbow, and he waits. Lyanna is not yet grown, and Arthur is much more a man than she is used to dealing with. His careful plans almost seem ruined when Hoster Tully comes to make an offer- one of Rickard's children will wed his and unite the North and the Riverlands. Deeply tempted, Rickard retreats to the Godswood and the Heart Tree and prays for guidance.

What it tells him is that yes, all his children will marry South, but they will go deeper and deeper South. Brandon to Barbrey, Ned to Ashara, and Lyanna to Arthur. Benjen was as yet undecided about if he should go to the Wall, but if he didn't a delight named Obara Sand would fill his life with Chaos.

Returning to the negotiations table with Hoster, he cites that his children are descended of the Kings of Winter, and he will give them to no one less than the blood of Summer and the Stars and the North.

Later, after Catelyn weds one of Hosters' Riverlords, they meet up at Harrenhal. Brandon and Barbrey are the Starks of Winterfell, and so he takes Ned and Lyanna and Benjen to see Arthur in a tourney, nudges his son into talking to Ashara and prompts the other

"We're descended of a Wildling bastard, Ben. There's no shame in speaking to one, and such a pretty one at that." Ben sighs but trudges off, making friends with Obara. Lyanna studies her father, squeaking when he commands

"Go dance with my Master-at-Arms, you're a woman now, act like it!" Smirking to himself as his she-pup slinks over to the legendary Sword of the Morning where he converses with Barristan Selmy and Lewyn Martell, Rickard stiffens when Hoster approaches.

About a Sennight back, the Stark party had heard that 'Lady Catelyn had been returned to her fathers' home by her goodbrother, beaten and bruised'.

"Her Lord husband done beat her good." A serving woman had muttered resignedly. Ned had sighed, and Lyanna (somehow convinced to ride sidesaddle in front of Arthur) had shivered into Dayne's strong chest. Arthur had murmured an assurance that no harm would come to her as Benjen's lip curled.

Now though, an exhausted Hoster wanted to talk to Rickard.

"You heard what happened to my Catelyn?" The man asked abruptly. Begging the Old Gods for patience, Rickard grunted

"My Ned heard something like she got beaten." Hoster sighed, and before he could open his mouth, Rickard grumbled

"It's hard enough convincing the boys to pursue ladies with Brandon married, but Lyanna's been resisting for a while." Pushing out a breath, Rickard smiled as his daughter let Arthur lead her through the steps of a merry dance. Benjen was attempting to convince stoic little Obara (who was visiting with Harrenhal with her royal father) it was a good idea as Ashara laughed with Ned.

Hoster grumbled, and was soon enough replaced by his brother Brynden, who whistled before commenting

"I've never seen anyone back Hos off like that." Rickard growled

"He wants to wed his daughters to my sons, or worse, his boy to Lyanna. Gods, Lyarra would geld me if I tried." Brynden grunts, surprised at Rickard's candor. To make sure he doesn't get any ideas, Rickard continues

"Brandon's married- found his mate, I should say. I want Ned and Ben to make love matches, even if it takes them elsewhere. Lyanna's been half promised to Arthur since I brought him into my service. The blood of Summer would do them some good. Or in Arthurs' case, a She-wolf would do him some good."

Unbeknowst to him, Lyanna overhears her father explain to Brynden why he wouldn't allow the Tully's into the family. She meets Arthurs' eyes, knees weakening when he murmurs

"Your choice, Lyanna." She nods, goes to her father and begs him to talk to Arthur, to formalize a betrothal. Rickard agrees with a smile, hashing out an agreement that has the Daynes smiling and the Starks pleased. Oberyn is delighted when Rickard offers to foster two or three of his girls with Lyanna, ending in a marriage with Benjen.

Doran is surprised that a Northern lord would marry his true son to a Southron bastard, and then listens to the history of the Starks as told by the Starks, and allows a legitimization might be possible.

Obara is dubious that her marriage will actually work. But if it will help Dorne… Well.

In the years that follow, the Stark children prove to be both fertile and good spouses. Lyanna takes a vicious pleasure in Robert's expression every time she and Arthur come to Court and she is heavily pregnant by her Sword of the Morning. Every moment of waddling and painful labor are worth the flabbergasted expression the Baratheon wears.

She loves Arthur, and though labor isn't pleasant, it is worth it when he takes her in his arms and holds her as she brings his children into the world. Jon, their eldest, is darling and as solemn as Arthur. Rhaegar places his baby sister Daenerys in Jon's crib, and ever after, the princess bawls if her playmate is not there.

When the children are grown, and Brandon's sons and daughters are served by Benjen's and hers and Ned's serve Edric Dayne and his siblings, it is not uncommon for Daenerys to demand Jon at court. She has made it vastly clear that he is hers and she won't give him to any other. Some would expect him to buckle under such duty, but his mother is a winter wolf and his father a summer dawn. He knows how to do his duty, as he knows how to love.

His cousin Rodrik Stark, Ashara's boy, draws the attentions of Arianne Martell, and soon it is known that the Kings of Winter- for, all the Starks are proud of their line- will have wed princesses thrice over, one of the Dragon's blood, two of Summer.

It almost ends marriage proposals entirely, until Ned and Ashara's Arya runs off with a bastard blacksmith son of Roberts' and even Stannis has a laugh at that.

Life is good, Lyanna knows.


End file.
